After Breaking Dawn Summer Growth
by Th-haaapyhouse
Summary: Sequeal to After Breaking Dawn - SIlver Cloud


-After Breaking Dawn-

Summer Growth

Summary:

What would you do if your life you once had is starting all over again right before your eyes? Bella faces this problem with her child, Renesmee. The Cullen family had to do something about it before the Volturi comes. Will they win? Or will they die?

Disclaimer:

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing at all, except this fan fiction. XD

Chapter 1: Anew

Chicago was simply amazing. Absolutely breathtaking! I could not believe Edward lived here for 17 years!

Our whole family is living at a private house, far away from humans. Of course, Edward and I had our own house. Edward became my personal tour guide, guiding me through the whole city before we enrol into school next week.

School. I sighed. We were enrolled into a Chicago high school. This did not cheer me up one bit. I even tried pleading Edward for us not to go to school.

"Please, please, pleaseeeee?" I tried on the puppy face look on Edward, wearing his favourite nightgown. I wrapped my arm around his neck to make my pleading more successful. I could see that it worked... a little. He stared at me, eyes wide. Then he shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry love..." I pouted. That was so unfair. He brushed is finger against my lower lip but I slap his hand away.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. But I struggled out of his arms. He smiled amusingly while I turned my head away from him. He knew I was having a temper.

He let his hands trail against my chest, down to my stomach. Making me shiver. Then he crushed his lips onto mine, kissing me adoringly. I laughed breathlessly, already forgiven him.

Chapter 2: School

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, making sure there was no blood stain on it. I left the lifeless body of the lion on the ground and kicked it once. Than Edward came to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me recklessly close to him.

"Ready to go to school?" He smirked as I groaned.

***

Edward slid the Volvo into the parking lot in one easy movement. Then he went out and opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car, taking in everything while the rest of the Cullens came pouring out of the car.

The school was almost the same as Forks high, only there were more people. I groaned again. More people meant more attention, and I HATE attention. Edward wrapped an encouraging arm around me and pulled me into the school.

We got our timetables and went into our first class. Alice and Jasper had English while Rosalie, Emmett and Nessie had Calculus.

Everyone stared at us as we entered the classroom. I tried to hide myself behind Edward unsuccessfully. We took our seats at the back where the others were still staring. Edward growled softly as he heard all the incoherent thoughts while I sighed and laid my head on the table. Edward smoothed my hair to calm me.

All of the sudden, Edward snarled loudly. I looked up at him, worried. He stared at the door which is opening now. The teacher stepped through the door.

She looked very familiar, through my dim human memories.

Angela.

I gasped. She is a teacher of this high school! How could Alice not see this coming? I looked up at Edward, terrified.

Angela's eyes looked over the class and rested on us. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

She shook her head and took in a deep breath.

"Why don't the new students introduce themselves?" Angela's voice shook with fear.

Edward gritted his teeth and stood, pulling me with him.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is Bella," He introduced as fast as he could, stress in her voice. We took our seats and Angela looked like she is going to hyperventilate.

Meanwhile, Angela started teaching. Soon, too soon, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. I want to see Edward and Bella for a moment."

Edward and I exchanged a look, then walked slowly towards Angela.

"Edward, Bella, please tell me I'm seeing things right?" Angela sound like she was going mad.

"Angela, calm down please, it's not what you think it is," I said as gently as I can, then taking her hands into mine.

Major opps. She flinched away from my cold touch.

Then finally, Edward spoke, "Look Angela, what about this, come over to our place tonight, we will explain everything to you," Then he passed a piece of paper to Angela, the address written on it.

Angela stared at the paper, hand shaking. She remained silent for a while and then said, "Fine," Then she picked up her things and walked out, stumbling.

Chapter 3: Reveal

We walked out of the classroom and met the rest of the Cullen in the canteen.

Jasper seemed to sense our distress and calmed us down. I gave him a silent thanks. Rosalie looked worried, then she asked, "What's wrong, you two look as if you just killed someone," Edward and I flinched.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Angela Weber is a teacher in this school and..."

"We have invited her over to our house to explain things to her," I added.

All of the Cullens looked stunned. Jasper calmed them down.

"We can't let her know what we are, we would definitely tell on us!" Rosalie scowled.

"I know Angela, she would not do that, I know her well," I replied.

"Be realistic Bella, you are the first so-called human who knows about our existence!" Rosalie snapped angrily and Edward growled at her fiercely. Emmett place a arm around Rosalie to calm her down.

"I think that Angela is perfectly trustable," Edward replied dully.

"Edward, stop being so naive, you should..." Rosalie was about to continue when Edward cut her off, "I'm the one who can read minds, not you, so do you mind?" Edward snapped. I've never seen Edward so angry before, I place a comforting hand on Edward. He turned to smile at me but his smile was forced and wry which did not touch his eyes.

**-EPOV-**

Later at night, Bella tugged Nessie into bed then came out, sighing. I bent over and press my lips gently onto hers. She smiled feebly and tiptoed to kiss me, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem!" Emmett growled.

We released each other and I said "This is our house, what the hell are you doing here, interrupting our moment?" I growled, glaring at Emmett while Bella laughed. I slip my hand into hers, intertwined.

Emmett rolled his eyes and defended himself, "I'm just coming here to tell you that Angela is coming in five minutes time, so don't get too carried away," He smirked.

As quick as lightning, I threw a fist at Emmett's face. "OWWW!" Emmett groaned. Bella burst out laughing and said, "Serves you right."

Emmett rubbed his jaw and glared at us. _You are going to pay for this, Eddie bear,_ he thought. I rolled my eyes as he stomped out.

Bella looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I was in her mood immediately. But when we were about to kiss, someone knocked on the door –Angela – We groaned.

We straightened up and held each other's hand as we walked towards the door.

**-BPOV-**

"Hi Angela," Edward said sweetly

Angela looked hesitant but I pulled her in gently so that I would not break her arm and said, "Come on in, we won't eat you," Edward smirked at my words while I stuck my tongue out at him. Angela noticed it and raised her eyebrows.

We all sat on the couch and there was a moment of an uncomfortable awkward silence.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked politely, breaking the silence

Angela just stared at me and said "No Bella, I just want some answers, don't beat around the bush please."

Edward looked at me meaningfully. Panic was written all over my face. Edward held my hand and straightened up.

"Angela, tell us what you know about vampires," Edward started.

Angela looked confused. "Erm.. they have fangs, don't go out in the sunlight, drink... wait vampires? YOU GUYS ARE VAMPIRES?!" Angela shouted. I flinched.

We nodded slowly. Angela hyperventilated, sucking in deep breaths of air. I looked up at Edward, worried, thinking that she might faint soon. Edward shook his head.

When the colour of her face returned to normal, Edward and I sighed in relief. That's when we started spilling everything to her.

"But how do you know what people are thinking?" Angela asked after listening to my story. Human story.

"Some of us have talents. Edward can read mind, I can shield mentally, Alice can see the future and Jasper can control and manipulate emotions," Edward replied softly.

Angela looked amazed.

"So, why are you restarting school?"

"It's just to act human, people get suspicious sometime when we don't age," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"You don't age? Seriously? Oh my gosh! I... That's not fair!" She exclaimed. I laughed, remembering the time I was Jealous of the Cullens not ageing.

"Yup!" I chuckled. "Want to join us?" I was joking but Edward scowled fiercely.

Upon hearing his scowl, I immediately defended myself "It's a joke!" and placed my hand on his lap, calming him down.

Angela and I caught up by talking and Edward pretended he was tired and wanted to sleep. "Where is Ben?" I asked curiously.

"We broke up..." She answered sheepishly.

"What?Why!?"

"Don't ask..."

I nodded and looked over at Edward who was lying on my shoulder.

"I think Edward's tired," I said lamely, then I realised I have yet to told her that we don't need to sleep.

"I better go too..." She replied.

I walked Angela to the door and bid her goodbye while Edward lay lazily on the couch, eyes closed.

"Gosh, I thought you girls would never stop talking!" He complained.

I nudged him playfully. But he took advantage of my elbow and pulled me on top of him on the couch.

"Shall we continue where we left off, Mrs Cullen?" Edward growled playfully.

I giggled and we went into our little fantasies.

Chapter 4: Proposal

**-NPOV-**

"Jake? Where are you?" I said, trying to find my way through the forest.

"I'm here Nessie darling," Jake called. I turned to his direction of voice and walked towards it.

Jake asked me to meet him, and I had no idea why.

That's when I saw him. He was leaning against a tree, fiddling with a box in his hand, looking nervous.

"Jake, why do you want to meet here?" I asked, curious.

He took a deep breath and stepped towards me. I eyed him suspiciously.

All of a sudden, he was right in front of me, knelt down, looking at me with sincere eyes, his hands holding a black velvet box. Oh gosh, this could not be happening! But it is.

Jake opened the box and there it is, the beautiful sparkling diamond ring, then he said, "Nessie darling, I promise to love you forever and ever, will you marry me?"

If I could cry, I would have been in hysterical by now. I looked at him, my love, my life. No doubt that I love him. I could not speak, the moment was very sweet, so I just nodded my head.

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and slid it in my finger. He stood up, eyes filled with joy. Then he kissed the ring and lifted me up and swung me around happily.

All of a sudden, my whole family stood in the forest clapping and cheering. Mum and Dad, though unhappy, gave me an encouraging smile. Must be Aunt Alice's doing.

I was embarrassed, yet happy.

Aunt Alice was there smiling and said "Nessie, you HAVE to allow me to plan your wedding!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and said "NO WAY!"

Mum laughed and Dad chuckled. Finally Jacob, my Jacob spoke "We just want a simple wedding, no need to make such a big event of it." Afterwhich, he took my hand in his.

Uncle Emmett said "Do we really have to discuss this here? Can't we go home and discuss? I'm getting bored!" Then he wrapped his arms around Aunt Rosalie.

Dad took a tree branch from the ground and threw it at him, but Uncle Emmett ducked in time.

"What else do you want to do at home besides watching the news?" Dad growled, shooting the words at him. Everyone laughed

Uncle Emmett looked embarrassed. Then finally, dad spoke. "Jacob, I am entrusting my precious daughter to you, if you dare to hurt her or let any harm occur to her, I will not hesitate to kill you."

My embarrassment immediately became horror. "No! Even if anything happens to me, don't EVER EVER lay a find on Jake!"

Dad rolled his eyes and muttered, "Like mother, like daughter."

Mum nudged him. "Oh yeah? What do you say when Nessie prefers blood to human food? Like father like daughter?"

Dad remained silent, then said, "Big deal, I'm proud of it."

"So am I," Mum glared at him.

It looked like they were fighting, but it was all over when Dad leaned down and kissed mum adoringly, whispering a "sorry" in her ear.

"UGH! GROSS!" Uncle Emmett complained. Everyone laughed.

Chapter 5: Marriage

**-BPOV-**

I can't believe my Nessie and Jacob are getting married TODAY. It feels as if Nessie was still a child. I feel all jittery about it.

Like Jake said, a simple wedding. I was kind of jealous. They get to get their way and Edward and I don't. I wonder how they won over Alice, I have to get a few pointers from them.

"Bella, love? You ready?" Edward called, appearing behind me with a black tuxedo. He looked gorgeous of course.

Alice dressed me in a light blue strapless dress. I have to admit, it looks nice. Edward wound his arms around me.

"I can't believe out daughter is getting married," He said. I laughed as I though those were the words I thought about earlier.

***

They decided to hold the wedding in a church. The whole Cullen family and the pack would be there. Edward and I went upstairs to find Nessie.

"Nessie! You look so pretty!" I said.

I ran up and hugged her, careful in not tearing her dress.

"Thanks mum, you look great too," I could hear her nervousness. I pecked her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I know exactly how you feel right now. Take deep breaths and just remember that Jake is downstairs waiting for you," I encouraged.

She nodded and I hugged her again.

"You better go down love, they are starting soon," Edward said.

I nodded and released Nessie. I kissed Edward on the lips before going back down.

***

Edward held Nessie closely to him as they walk down the aisle. Jacob was waiting nervously at the other side. As Edward handed Nessie's hand to Jake, he warned, "If anything happens to Nessie, your jaw is going to pay, I have been wanting to that for a long time ago,"

"Dad!" Nessie whined. Everyone chuckled. Edward and Jake just smiled as Edward came to sit beside me. He held my hand tightly in his.

After they exchanged vows, they kissed passionately. I looked over at Edward, hinting. He chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing me deeply.

The rest clapped loudly and some whistled. I suspected it was Emmett. Then Jake swooped down and carried Nessie bridal style into the car where they left for their honeymoon.

Edward and I smiled after them. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and said, "Seriously, this is so familiar."

He looked down at me then unexpectedly, he carried me and rushed out. The rest clapped and cheered for us as we went home.

Chapter 6: Alone

Jake and Nessie are still at their honeymoon, the rest were hunting, which leaves Edward and I at home. Alone.

Edward was reading a VERY thick book on the couch, and I was getting really bored. I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," I squeaked a little.

"Hmm, let's see... is it... my favourite, lovable, adorable, cute, pretty, beautiful, sweet wife, Bella?" He played along.

I giggled at his words. He took advantage of it, pulling me to lay on the couch,

"Mr Cullen, I believe you have a very bad case of sweet talking," I smirked.

"Oh, would you like to cure it for me? Mrs Cullen?" He moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms around his neck, pulling him closer, our chest touching, lips inches apart. "I would love to, sir."

Then he crushed his lips to mine, as fierce as a lion. The book was long forgotten and clothes were ripping. He moaned my name and I could die from his voice.

His skin was so sensitive under my touch, his golden eyes memorised me. He is just so perfect! So wonderful! I love him!

Somehow, we landed on the floor, rolling here and there, moaning all the time.

Then we heard footsteps, walking towards the house. We chuckled and stood up, putting on new clothes since the old ones were destroyed.

Then, Nessie and Jake walked through the door, Jake hovering over Nessie, concern filled his eyes. Edward growled, and I knew something was wrong.

Chapter 7: Unexpected

Edward bared his teeth and glared at Jake. His eyes glinted with anger. He pounced onto Jake, both landing on the floor and threw a powerful punch onto Jake's face, resulting in a moan.

"Dad! Stop!" Nessie shouted. I ran foward and tried to pull Edward away from Jake.

"You stupid mongrel! What have you done to my daughter?" Edward growled. He threw another punch. Jake groaned, but received the punch willingly.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and pulled, but it was useless. Then the rest of the Cullen family came home.

Jasper calmed everyone down while Emmett helped me. I pulled Edward's hand and led him into a room while Carlisle inspected Jake's injury.

Edward was still snarling, eyes fixed on the door murderously, teeth bared. I placed my hand on his chest, then he looked down at me.

"Edward..." I was interrupted by his kiss. The kiss was rough and angry, but he relaxed slowly.

Finally, he released me.

"Sorry love, I... I..." Apology filled his eyes.

I touched his face and raised an eyebrow, "You never did tell me what happened," I joked.

He sighed, eyes closed. " Exactly what happened when we gone to the honeymoon when you were human," he moaned.

I stared at him open eyed. Pregnant? Nessie was Pregnant? I collapsed to the ground, kneeling. It seems like my world was falling apart. I was in a daze. Edward kneeled down and hugged me, carrying me to his chest.

Chapter 8: Due

Everyone was practically hovering over Nessie and her ballooned sized tummy. It was only 4months and it is already this big!

"It's only a matter of time, I calculated that it might be born in 3 days," Carlisle said.

Then, there is another problem to worry. Since I gave birth to Nessie when I was human and had to be turned into a vampire, do Nessie have to do the same since she is half human?

"Wait, I see something!" Alice suddenly shouted, jumping away from Jasper's arm.

"What is it?" Everyone asked in unison, except Edward.

"The baby, it's a she, and she is a half wolf, half vampire," Edward ginned.

I was pretty upset, so the human looks are going to be gone huh. But thinking that it is a she cheered my up a little.

***

It has been 3 days, and I wondered if Carlisle's calculation might be wrong.

Everything was peaceful at first. Nessie was lying on Jake's arms. I was lying on Edward chest when he suddenly leaned down to kiss me. Alice and Jasper were playing chess, Rosalie and Emmett were quarrelling, as usual, and Carlisle and Esme were discussing about the foetus. Each couple had things to do.

All of a sudden, Nessie vomited and fountain of blood.

Jacob gasped while Carlisle rushed over. Jacob carried Nessie into the study room and laid her on the table. I felt a sense of déjà vu.

Alice brought Jasper into the yard to prevent problems. Rosalie and Emmett followed after. Esme was cleaning the blood up.

Edward and I rushed upstairs. Nessie was groaning in pain. I held Nessie's hand tightly in mine,

"It's ok Nessie, It's okay, just breathe in and out," I strained my voice.

"Jacob?" Edward called.

Jake nodded and started to do CPR for Nessie while Edward took the scrapel to get the baby out. It was the scene all over again.

I could not bear to look. It only reminds me of myself. I stalked out of the room while the boys got to work.

"Bella darling? What's wrong?" Esme asked while I threw myself on the couch. She hugged me tightly in her arms.

"Nothing, it's just that, Nessie reminds me of myself when I was pregnant."

"It's okay, you got through it, I'm sure she would too."

I nodded. Hoping it would really be true.

Chapter 9: Dayna

"Bella love?" The velvet voice called out.

I was still in Esme's arms and it have been hours.

I pulled back and looked up, Edward was standing there with new clothes on. I guess the old one was drenched with blood.

I slammed myself into Edward's arms, hugging him tightly, burying my face in his chest. He patted my back to calm me.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned, reaching up on my toes to kiss him, then I stopped abruptly.

"Is Nessie okay?" I asked, worried.

He smiled, "Nessie is fine, though she is a full vampire now."

I widened my eyes at that. "What about the baby?"

"You mean Dayna?"

"Dayna?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nessie always wanted that name if the baby is a girl."

"Oh... how is sh- , I mean, Dayna."

He pulled me back into his chest and kissed my hair. "She's wonderful," I giggled, glad that everything was over.

A few minutes later, the whole Cullen family came to greet the newest member, Dayna.

I peeked at her and gasped. She was a beauty.

She had dark brown hair, eyes shade of weird dark red, beautiful features. She reminded me of Nessie when she was young, just that her eyes were brown.

Everyone crooned at her. Emmett even made funny faces at Dayna, making her cry – which Rosalie smacked his head for that –

"Nessie is waking up in 2 minutes!" Alice said excitedly. Rosalie carried Dayna and brought her downstairs and Jacob held Nessie's hand.

Nessie was lying on the table, no movement at all. Edward held my hand tightly in his. Then, 2 minutes were up.

Chapter 10: New life

She opened her blood red eyes and looked at the space above her. The whole family was standing in a semi-cricle around her while Jake squeezed her hand.

"Jake? Dad? Mum?" She asked in her sweet voice.

She looked at us and suddenly she was in Jake's arms.

"Oh Nessie! I'm so glad you're okay! I love you!" Jake said.

"I love you too Jake," Nessie replied and hugged Jake tightly, resulting in "Ouch, Nessie,"

"Sorry!" Nessie apologise and we all started laughing.

Then we decided to leave the room, giving the two lovebirds some space.

Rosalie was feeding Dayna with a bottle of blood – human blood – I shuddered. Edward pulled me into his lap, hands around my waist, kissing my neck.

"She's beautiful huh," I asked, jealoud of Dayna.

"Guess so...But no one could compare with you."

I turned around and was interrupted by a urgent kiss.

Then, he pulled back, leaning his forehead to mind.

"I love you," We both said together, then we laughed.

Chapter 11: Phasing surprise

"Oh hey Angela," I greeted. Edward and I were having our private moment when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry, did I disturb anything?" She asked sheepishly.

"No, no, come in!" I said, pulling her along.

"What's with the sudden visit?" I asked, as curiously as I can. It wasn't a surprise, Alice had already seen her coming.

"Nothing, I just felt very lonely and bored, and decided to visit you. Are you sure I'm not interrupting?" She asked again, eyes fixed on a bared chest Edward, walking towards us.

I giggled, "Not at all," Then I turned and winked at Edward. He sat beside me ans kissed me lightly on the lips once.

"So, what cha' want to talk about?"

***

Angela and I caught up with each other. Then we made an excuse that we were tired. We planned not to tell her that we don't sleep, wanting some time along. So when Angela went, Edward and I went back into the bedroom.

We were halfway through when we heard a loud piercing scream.

Nessie.

We immediately wore clothes and rushed to the main house.

"What's wrong?" Edward and I asked as soon as we stepped in the house.

Nessie was kneeling down beside Dayna's bed in shock. We looked at Dayna, only to see a small wolf there. Dayna had just phased. We gasped.

Jacob and the rest of the Cullens came running down with worried faces, only Alice was laughing. Jacob helping Nessie up and hugged her to soothe her.

Then, Dayna phased back into a child that looked like 4 years old.

Dayna started crying and said, "Me hungry! Me hungry!"

Rosalie rushed to the kitchen to get her her cup while Carlisle checked on Dayna, making sure there was no injury on her when she phased.

"She's just like Jacob!" Emmett realised.

Rosalie – coming back with a cup – smacked him on his head.

"Took you long enough!" Then she carried Dayna and fed her.


End file.
